Silent Words
by candelight
Summary: Danny enters an extreme showdown for Amity Park’s freedom….and wins, inches of his life. But there is another prize to pay that Danny never suspected: His voice. The hybrid is left mute, and seemingly, without comfort. That is…until Sam shows up.


Silent Words

Post Phantom Planet. Danny enters an extreme showdown for Amity Park's safety….and wins, inches of his life. But there is another prize to pay that Danny never suspected: His voice. The hybrid is left mute, and seemingly, without comfort. That is….until Sam shows up.

Hallo! Never really tried to make a SamxDanny….thought I might give it a shot. I really hope you like!

_Quote:_

_"Love is shown in your deeds, not in your words."_

It was quiet.

Save for a group of children playing hopscotch on the sidewalk near the hospital, and another group

busy skipping rope across the street, not much was happening today. Few cars passed-and, to his

immense relief, his ghost sense had not gone off. He really didn't feel like it at the moment.

Most of the machines had been moved by now, and Danny had started to regain some color to his

skin. Still, surrounded by white, with the sun breathing over his seated form, the ghost hybrid looked

absolutely angelic. Even his slightly tousled raven hair that seemed to glint different aspects of color in

the sun and his paler then usual countenance only added to the effect.

At least, a blushing Sam Manson awkwardly standing in the doorway thought so, nervously clutching

her bag.

She half wished Tucker could've made it-but his Mom threatened to chain him to the door if he didn't

clean out "the smelly abyss of old homework and dirty clothes, " so that kinda left him out of today's

visit.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton had FINALLY been kicked out of the Recuperation Ward with their daughter last

night by three seriously irritated nurses. After Danny's….accident, which Sam and Tucker confirmed

to one another that it was best left as that after his battle with Pariah Dark, the three Fentons were

extremely reluctant to leave his side.

Finally-the head of the ward himself begged them to go home and get some sleep.

They had obliged…if not hesitantly.

Much to Sam and Tucker's chagrin, they hadn't been allowed to visit Danny in extensive care due to

the fact they weren't over sixteen. Sam had to be repressed from using her Dad's chainsaw, and

Tucker-who didn't even like hospitals-had threatened to break down the door.

Nonetheless, they had to wait a good two weeks before Danny was moved from Rehabilitation to

Recuperation-which Sam didn't quite understand, seeing as they were the same thing.

She had already spoken to the doctors the previous day, who confirmed that Danny's voice would

never work properly again, if at all.

The poor girl had struggled with this information and found himself in a mixture of anticipation and

dread at facing her best friend again for the first time since he'd been admitted into the hospital.

But when Sam knocked softly against the doorframe and saw Danny's eyes light up at the sight of him

Sam couldn't help the wide grin that broke out on her face. She shifted the bag she carried on her

shoulder and approached the bed.

Finally, she timidly spoke.

"Danny?"

The teen's head was flashing slightly in the weak sunlight.

His eyes sparkled, and he opened his mouth in a greeting-

….but nothing came.

Silence fell between them.

Danny's smile fell and the boy averted his gaze. This time to the white caste he was sporting on his

leg.

Sam bit her lip. The cast too, was blaring white in the sunshine, only it stood in direct contrast with

the purple bruises that still hovered over a bandaged neck.

Sam reached out and placed a hand over under Danny's chin, gently pulling his head to face the goth.

When Danny finally met her eyes Sam quietly asked, "How are holding up?"

The hybrid blinked.

_Uh…..how do you expect me to answer THAT?_

Oh….yeah. Sam felt remarkably stupid as she fished out her bag, still flushing quite wildly.

She pulled a dry erase board and some markers out of the bag she'd been carrying. With a warm

smile she pushed them into Danny's lap and waited.

The hybrid blinked again, but carefully picked up the marker and board to begin a somewhat awkward

script.

**I'm fine.**

Sam frowned.

"No, you're not." She retorted, face slowly featuring itself into a frown. She slowly brushed the bangs

out of her face.

"The last time I saw you, you were hooked up to a hundred machines, and-"

The goth shuddered.

That image was going to haunt her until her dying day.

"But it really isn't that bad now, Danny. It could've been a lot worse, you could-"

Sam paused when Danny looked down to start writing again.

**They say it's permanent, Sam.**

Sam bit her trembling lip as she looked up at Danny's face again.

But this time, noticed a glassy look to the boy's eyes. Danny was clearly holding back tears, and Sam

had to viciously fight the urge to hold her friend, worrying she might upset the raven head's injuries.

"Aw, c'mon, Danny! It won't be so bad!" Sam donned her brave smile once more. "'Cus, let's face it,

you were never much of a social butterfly to begin with, and I figure I know you well enough to

understand all your facial expressions pretty well by now."

When Danny's expression didn't change, Sam continued, determined to keep his voice cheerful and optimistic.

"And you'll be learning sigh language too! I'll learn with you. Then we can communicate just like

always! And we won't even have to pass notes in science anymore."

Danny began to tremble. Sam paused, eyes anxious, but she soon realized-much to her relief-that

The hybrid was having a silent laughing attack.

Silent. Forever.

Danny seemed to realize the same, and soon halted.

He stared at Sam a moment with a pained expression before scribbling on the board again.

**You don't have to.**

Sam furrowed her brow, uncertain what Danny was referring to. She had been rambling a bit. "Don't

have to….what?"

Danny clenched his jaw, his eyes welling up again as he finished the sentence, albeit a little sloppily:

**You don't have to stay with me. Not if you don't want to.**

Sam didn't bother trying to hide the shock from her face.

"What…..are you talking about, Danny?"

Sam later realized after she had said this that she probably shouldn't have used the word 'talking'.

Danny drew his brows together and gave Sam a hard look. A frustrated tear finally slipped from the

corner of his eye as he began to scribble: **I hold you back enough already. You don't need -**

Sam's hand shot out and stopped her friend before he could continue.

It unnerved her. Danny's spirits were hard to crush, and now…..

"You really think I'd just leave you like that, Danny?"

Now she sounded almost angry. But more tearful then whatnot.

Danny gave her an angry look and tried to write something more but Sam kept a firm grip on his

wrist. She waited until Danny met her gaze before continuing. "You don't hold me back, Danny. I'm

with you all the time because I _want _to be. You're _my best friend_." The goth gave Danny a serious

look, eyes glinting.

"And I love you."

Before Danny could say or do anything, Sam had closed the distance between them with a kiss.

Danny drew back, soft blue eyes sparkling somewhat as he clumsily reached for his board, hands

shaking.

**I love you, too. I wish you could've heard me say that.**

His expression was regretful, and Sam smiled and brushed some stray hair out of the raven's face. "It

doesn't matter." She paused and thought for a moment before smirking in a way that made the

hybrid's eyebrow rise slightly.

"Silent words are the best, Danny. Mutual-I can live with that."


End file.
